


Breakfast

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sees them, and his stomach twists and turns in slight jealously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Like always I planned for something else entirely, but this is what came out of my head and fingers as I started typing. It's pretty short, but I hope you enjoy it none the less. And that you are having an awesome time during this lead up to the holidays. Comments are love! (also, it would be fun if you told me who you think the unknown Spain NT player is)

He sees them, and his stomach twists and turns in slight jealously. He sees how they are bouncing out of the lift, hands still slightly touching before they let each other go. And he knows form their facial expressions that they have spent the whole ride down kissing, touching. Playing with fire.

And he wants to just focus on his breakfast and the conversation he is trying to have with Iker, but finding it hard when the two young boys are sitting only two tables in front of him, grinning for ear to ear, taunting him, he thinks.

They aren’t talking to each other, but somehow it makes him feel even worse. Because he sees how they still are aware of each other. He sees it in the way their shoulders are bumping, and he was sure that if he had x-ray vision, he would see their fingers intertwined with one another.

They keep stealing from each other’s plates, like they’ve been together for years, like this is just a regular morning, like they got the rest of their lives to steal each other’s food. And he bits his lip when he sees the look he gives Sergio, because it’s just so beautifully intimate and loving. And a part of him wants to storm over and yank them from each other, but he doesn’t. Instead he tries to focus on what Iker’s mouth is trying to commute.


End file.
